Low molecular weight ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymers often exhibit stickiness during the flow of pellets formed from such copolymers. A new component or species of the copolymer was discovered, and found to be responsible for sticky pellet formation, which resulted in pellets massing and poor materials handling. This species is a low-density, low molecular weight, oligomeric fraction (indicated by a “High Comonomer Content” or “HCC” value). Thus, there is a need for new polymers and processes to form the same, which have reduced amounts of such oligomeric fractions. There is a further need for such polymers with lower metal residues and lower melting temperatures. These needs have been met by the following invention.